The Nightmare of Kim Possible
by GKHJ123
Summary: In the aftermath of Graduation, Kim has a nightmare surrounding the Lowardian Invasion and turns to Ron for support. At the same time, Ron feels the time is right for the next step in their lives. *Rated T for details surrounding Kim's description of her nightmare and a part where Kim and Ron engage in passion.
1. A Nightmare

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Kim Possible," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the original idea of this story. It is property of Tito-Mosquito and his story, "For the Pride of Lowardia."

"The Nightmare of Kim Possible."

By GKHJ123

Chapter 1

"A Nightmare"

It had only been a few weeks since Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had graduated from Middleton High School. They almost didn't make it this far because the Lowardian Empire had invaded and if it weren't for Ron Stoppable's monkey powers, it could have never happened for both of them. However, the scars of the invasion were too much for Kim. One night, Kim had awoken suddenly, sweating and shivering. She had just had a really bad nightmare about her and the Lowardian leaders Warhok and Warmonga. Breathing heavily and hastily picking up her phone, she dialed Ron's cell phone number. It took a few minutes, but he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he answered groggily. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Ron, it's me," Kim said frantically. "Can you talk to me for a few minutes?" Being as it was in the middle of the night, Ron wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Kim, it's 3:00 in the morning, what's going on?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I just had the worst nightmare," Kim said in a scared voice. This made Ron wake up quickly; now taking note of his girlfriend's frightened voice.

"Kim, what's the matter?" Ron asked gently. "Are you doing all right? Was the nightmare about us breaking up?"

"No, it wasn't!" Kim fired back. "It was about me and the Lowardians."

"What about them?" he asked. "Did they hurt you in any way?" Ron waited for an answer and finally, Kim responded.

"Yes, they did hurt me," she answered hysterically. "But, can we get together later and I can tell you all about it?"

"Sure, K.P.," Ron replied. "How about Chez Couteaux tonight at 7:30pm and then we can go see Titanic at midnight? You can tell me about all then." Kim took a deep breath and sighed so loud that Ron could hear it over the phone.

"That's fine, Ron," she replied. "But, can we be in a private room so we can talk about this without anyone listening?"

"Kim, I promise you we will do just that," replied Ron. "You can count on me. Now, try and get some sleep."

They hung up and Kim did go back to sleep, but still the thought of the nightmare haunted her mind. She could still hear the evil laughter of Warhok and Warmonga through her minds and she knew that talking it over with Ron was the only way of clearing her mind of this situation.

Later the next day, Ron was getting dressed for dinner when he thought about Kim having her nightmare.

"You know, Rufus," he said to his naked mole rat. "Ever since the Lowardians invaded during our graduation, Kim has been acting strangely about these nightmares. Don't you think?" Rufus nodded in agreement to what his master had said.

"I mean, every time I say to myself 'What if I didn't save Kim when Warhok had her held up by the leg?' 'What if I never rescued her after seeing her being pulled up into their ship?' But, I am really grateful nothing like that ever happened. " He had just finished putting together the finishing touches of his blue tuxedo that he wore to their junior prom a year earlier.

"Well, maybe tonight we can get some answers, Rufus," he said. "I bet you want to see the old Kim again as much as I do."

"Oh, yeah," Rufus muttered. Just then, Ron pulled out a ring of his dresser drawer and opened it. It was a diamond ring that once belonged to Kim's great grandmother.

"Tonight, Rufus," said Ron with determination. "Once Kim is cleared of her nightmares, I confess my love and pop the question."

"Huh?" Rufus asked.

"Come on, Rufus," said Ron. "We may be young but its better to go now than later."

Normally, most parents would prevent their kids from getting married at a young age, but because Kim and Ron had been dating for a few years now, both of their parents agreed that Kim and Ron would take that next step and spend the rest of their lives together.

Ron soon boarded his motor scooter and made his way over to the Possible residence.

Knocking on the door, Kim's father, James, answered it.

"Hello, Ronald," he said. "You must be here for Kim."

"Yes, I am, Dr. P," he said. "Is Kim ready?"

"She will be ready in just a few minutes," said Kim's mother, Anne. "Why don't you come in for a few minutes?" Ron stepped in and made his way towards the family room.

"I suppose you know that our Kimmie cub has been having nightmares," said Anne. "She doesn't want to talk to us about it because it was graphic. She says she only wants to talk to you about it."

"I know how you guys feel," Ron replied. "Kim called me early in the morning to tell me about this one particular nightmare she has been having since graduation."

"We tried to talking to her about it," responded James. "But she just won't say anything about it. Our house had been severely damaged in the invasion and it took just a few weeks to rebuild it. Amazingly, all our personal possessions survived and were found amongst the rubble. But, nothing seems to take Kim's mind of the nightmare she has been having."

"Actually, Ron," added Anne, changing the subject. "Do you still have the ring?"

"Yes, I do, Mrs. Dr. P," replied Ron. "Here it is." Ron showed them the ring for a brief second and put it back in his jacket pocket.

"You know, Ronald?" said James. "You and Kim are going to be taking a big step after tonight. We are really proud of you for doing this you know."

"Thanks, Dr. P," replied Ron. "I just want Kim to be cleared of her nightmares before we could move forward with this next step of our lives. We have been together since we were kids and now that we are graduates, now would be a good time as any to propose."

Just then, Kim stepped into the room. Ron was expecting her to wear her blue prom dress, but instead she was wearing the long sleeveless navy blue dress, stockings and black sandals that she wore on her date with Josh Mankey two years earlier. She also wore it to Ron's cousin's wedding the previous year.

"Well, you look beautiful, Kim as always," Ron said trying to hide his concerns.

"Ron, you always say that," replied Kim, blushing. "And I wore this dress to your cousin's wedding, remember?"

"Yes, you did, Kim," Ron said. "It's my favorite dress of yours."

Ron didn't dare mention the little black dress from the moodulator fiasco. It was neither the time nor the place to have that type of discussion. Especially considering after what Kim was going through and with what Ron wanted to do tonight.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going," Ron said. "We both match by the way."

"Yes, we do Ron, don't we?" replied Kim. "It's like junior prom all over again."

They stepped out onto the driveway towards Ron's scooter. As they rode off into the night, Anne and James wondered the best for their daughter and her possible future with Ron, who still had the ring in his pocket.

"Oh, God," Anne sighed. "Please watch over our Kimberly Anne tonight."

"Don't worry, Anne," promised James. "Ronald knows what he is doing. We just have to trust him, that's all."


	2. The First Step

Chapter 2

"The First Step of Therapy."

Kim and Ron arrived at Chez Corteaux just before their 7:30 reservation. Walking inside, they were led to a private room normally used for parties and functions. However, Ron reserved the room for just Kim and himself knowing that the only way for Kim to clear her mind over the nightmares she had been having was to talk about this with no one else around. "Good evening, Mr. Stoppable," said Gaston the Matre D.

"I assume everything is to your liking as well as Miss Possible here."

"Everything is perfect, Gaston," said Ron. "Thank you very much. Kim has been having some private issues lately and she wants to talk to me about in private."

Normally, he wouldn't care about something like this. But, because Gaston had a deep relationship with Kim and Ron being his regular customers, he respected the privacy and left them alone.

"I will have your usual meals prepared for you in a few minutes," he said and left them in the room alone. With the door shut, Kim and Ron were left with the flickering candle as their only light. As they walked over to their table, Ron made sure that the ring was still hidden from view until the moment came. Meanwhile, Ron still had to get through to Kim about her nightmares.

"Is he gone?" Kim asked.

"Yes, he is," replied Ron. "Gaston understands what has been going on. Why, we have been coming here since the prom, remember?"

Ron sighed and Kim cleared her throat.

"Now, as your boyfriend," Ron said. "Please tell me about this nightmare you having." Kim took a deep breath and gazed at Ron.

"All right, Ron," she began. "It all started with me being pulled from the graduation ceremony into the Lowardian ship. The last thing I remember before being pulled in was you losing grip of my hand and seeing the look of despair on your face. I remember in real life that Drakken was also captured but in the dream, I was alone. Upon being pulled in, I saw Warmonga staring evilly at me with her evil eyes. She tells me to get up and asks me to beg for mercy. I refuse and I try to run away knowing it would be a long drop back down. She grabs me by my arm and at that moment turns me to the direction of Warhok with a Lowardian supposedly wearing a black executioner's mask and carrying an axe. He steps forward and tells me to take off my clothes. I refuse and I try to run again, but he grabs me and tells me that you and my family would be harmed if I didn't do what he said. He took his big giant hand and knocked my graduation cap off my head. Gritting his teeth in anger, he tells me to strip."

"Why would he do such a thing, K.P.?" asked Ron with a look of horror on his face. "Because he is a perverted, evil being who didn't care about what happened to me," Kim responded. "It's a good thing they are dead," Ron said. "Otherwise, I would have used my mystical monkey power right then and there. So, go on, K.P. continue."

"So the first thing he has me remove is my graduation gown and tells me to put it with my graduation cap. Now, I am standing there wearing only my short blue dress. Next, he tells me to take off my blue high heels and once that is removed, he has me pull off my stockings, one by one. Finally, he tells me to unzip my dress. At this point, tears are beginning to form in my face. He tells me to stop crying and do it. So I comply and he hears the zipper going down. At this point, I am standing in my bra and panties feeling like a trapped rat. He then grabs me by my hair and yanks off the hair tie leaving my hair in a mess. He places his left hand on my bra and rips it off and then yanks down my panties with his right hand and then…"

At that point, Kim felt tears streaking down her face.

"Kim, it's okay," Ron said gently. "It's a good thing you are telling me about this now. You have been holding this in for a long time now. Do you want to continue?" Although Kim was now on the verge of crying, she wanted to continue. Although Ron was skeptical about letting her continue, he did let her go on.

"So, after I am naked," Kim resumed. They open the door of their ship and throw all of my clothes down towards the ceremony below and then I remember hearing the voice of Warhok shouting to the crowds below: "BEHOLD PLANET EARTH!" Warhok bellowed. "HERE IS YOUR BELOVED SAVIOR, KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!"

"At this point, I start crying and screaming uncontrollably," continued Kim, now fighting back tears. "I scream and beg for Warhok and Warmonga to let me go. All they do is just gloat with laughter and I wonder if anyone would save me: you, Wade, Global Justice, anyone. At this point, they grab the axe and hold me down and amidst my crying and screaming, the swing the axe at my head and the next thing I know, I wake up."

Kim was now sobbing as she finished her story. Ron walked over to her and placed her in his arms.

"It's okay, Kim," he said in a comforting voice. "I'm right here for you. You did the right thing by telling me all this."

Rufus also went up to Kim's neck and rubbed his hand against it. As Kim continued to cry, Gaston opened the door to serve them their food. But, upon seeing Kim in the state she was in, he left their food by the door and once again left them alone. About 30 minutes later, Kim calmed down and took several deep breaths to calm herself down and pull herself together. Her makeup was ruined, but that did not matter to Ron in the slightest bit.

"I'm sorry for breaking down in front of you like that, Ron," Kim said; now back to her normal self. "It's not like me."

"Kim, you nothing to be sorry for," said Ron. "Sometimes we all need to let it out rather than hold it back in. Your parents were worried about you and that they only wanted you to feel better, as did I."

They then noticed the food Gaston left for them and they grabbed it. As they had their dinner, Gaston had turned on a classical music CD over a loudspeaker for them to hear.

Once their dinner was done, Ron got up and stuck his hand out to Kim's.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, may I have this dance?" Ron asked politely.

Kim was flattered by her boyfriend's proposal. "Yes, Ronald Stoppable, you may," she said happily, now completing the first step of being cured of her dilemma.

They then walked out onto a wooden dance floor and for the next few hours waltzed to the music being played on the loudspeaker with Rufus looking on. Kim and Ron danced to the sounds of classical music and to the song "Could it be," which was played at their junior prom. As they danced, Kim and Ron looked into each other eyes with passion. They kissed passionately as the song played over the loudspeakers. But, the night was much far from being over, much far.


	3. The Second Step

Chapter 3

"The Second Step of Therapy."

It was just before 11:30 at night when Kim and Ron left Chez Corteaux. Getting on Ron's scooter, they made their way towards the Middleton Cineplex for the 12:00am showing of Titanic. It had returned to theaters for its 10th anniversary and little did Kim know that Ron had bought out the midnight showing just so the two of them would be the only ones in the whole theater.

"Mr. Stoppable, the theater is all set for you and Miss Possible," said the manager.

"Ron, what's going on here?" Kim asked suspiciously. "First private dinners, now private movies, are you up to something?"

"K.P.," replied Ron. "Rufus and I thought that the only way for you to be cured of your nightmares is to have us spend some alone time together, away from the public, so you could take your mind off of things."

Kim knew Ron was doing everything in his power to help Kim with her nightmares, but Kim somewhat felt that Ron was also trying to recreate her first date with Josh Mankey. Entering the rented theater, Ron led Kim to two reserved seats in the front row.

"Are you sure no one else is coming, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Boo-Yah, Kim," said Ron. "It's just you, me and the naked mole rat."

Taking their seats, Ron and Kim helped themselves to some popcorn and soda that was laid out for them by the management. As the movie started, Ron watched Kim carefully look up at the screen. For the next three hours, they would be in the theatre looking at the highest grossing movie of all time. They had never seen the movie when it first came out and now that they were both 18 years old, they could see a Romeo and Juliet style story without the parents.

When it came to the part where Jack drew Rose naked, Kim began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Ron remembered that in the nightmare, Kim was stripped naked by the Lowardians and humiliated before being executed. "Kim," Ron whispered. "Are you all right?" "Why didn't you tell me she would be naked?" Kim whispered back. "Boy, Leonardo DiCaprio was a perverted weasel back then." Ron breathed a sigh of relief as Kim just criticized the naked scene.

Just a few moments later, the part then came where Jack and Rose had sex in the car. Kim and Ron both felt like making out, but they felt like this would not be the time or the place. They had already spent intimate time together at the restaurant dancing to classical music provided to them by Gaston, the Matrie D. However, Kim could not hold on to her feelings anymore. She placed her hand in Ron's, who also had a strange look on his face like Kim's.

"Put your hands on me, Ron," Kim whispered. "I love you."

Ron smiled at Kim and the two passionately kissed one another. They wanted to take each other's clothes off like Jack and Rose, but they still had a whole second half to get through which included the sinking of the ship itself. So they stopped and enjoyed the rest of the movie. Then came the scene of Jack and Rose's final conversation before Jack succumbed to hypothermia. Kim shed a small tear down her face as the conversation played out. Ron handed Kim a Kleenex that was also provided to them with the popcorn.

"That's it, Kim," whispered Ron knowing his therapy on his girlfriend was working. "Keep letting your fears out. There you go."

Ron's plan was working so far, Kim had already gotten most of the fears out during her revelation at dinner and it seemed to him, Kim was nearly cleaned of her nightmares. He didn't want her to have any more of those nightmares that she had been having of when the Lowardians executed her in front him, her family and her friends. As the credits rolled, Kim and Ron began to passionately kiss again, but they stopped once again.

"Kim," said Ron. "Let's save this for the next part of our date."

Kim was surprised at what Ron had said to her. It was already the middle of the night by the time the credits rolled and Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" started playing. Kim felt that her parents as well as Ron's were probably worrying about them by now.

"The next part of our date?" Kim asked. "Ron, its 3:00 am in the morning. Don't you think we should be back at our homes by now?"

"Don't worry, Kim," replied Ron, taking off his red bow tie. "I told them we would be out all night and I told your parents too, remember?"

"You told my parents, Ron?" Kim asked surprisingly. "They are going to put you in a black hole."

Little did Kim realize that the Black Hole days were over.

"K.P," said Ron as they left the theater on Ron's scooter. "There comes a time when parents realize that they have to let their kids grow up. Now, our parents are realizing that and that is good for both of us because now that we are graduates, we can live our lives the way we want to."

Kim was somewhat feeling a sense of freedom by what Ron had said, but she felt that Ron wanting to take their relationship to the next level was probably what was happening right now. But, Kim was still wondering where they were heading to now.

"Ron," Kim said. "Now that the black hole is no more, where are we heading to now?"

"You'll see," Ron replied. "Don't want to spill the beans for you just yet."

"Spill what beans?" Kim thought to herself. "Does Ron have a surprise for me or something? What could he be planning?"

Kim was not sure, but during the whole time they were together, Ron felt the time was nearly right for him to pop the question . By the time the night was over, both of their lives would be changed forever.


	4. The Third Step

Chapter 4

"The Final Step of Therapy."

It was just after three in the morning by the time Kim and Ron left the theater. By now, it was just a few hours until sunrise and the girl who could do anything was being taken to Middleton Park located just a few minutes away from the theater. Kim and Ron both knew how late it already was, but according to what Ron was thinking, he had a plan to not only make Kim get over her memories, but he wanted to make perhaps the biggest move of his life where he would ask Kim to be his now and forever.

"Well, here we are K.P.," said Ron. They parked at a spot that was all too familiar to Kim. It was actually the same spot where Josh Mankey brought her to show a graffiti drawing he did with a few of his friends. Unfortunately, it was also the spot where Drakken and Shego launched a final desperate attack on Kim to make her disappear forever. Luckily for her, Ron and Rufus brought the flower that cured Kim of her dilemma and saved her from disappearing.

"Ron, I know this place," said Kim. "This was where I almost disappeared, remember? Josh's drawings are still on the wall." Walking over to the drawings, Kim realized something that was all too familiar to her.

"Hey, Ron," she remarked. "Are you trying to recreate my date with Josh for some reason?"

"Well, I mean, in a way, yes," replied Ron. "But, not in the way you expect it to be." Ron looked on as Kim looked at herself in a mirror that was close by.

"I can see where you are coming from, Ron," said Kim. "I mean, look at me. I'm wearing the same dress, the same stockings, the same sandals and the only thing that is missing is that brown overcoat I took from the coat rack."

"Why did you bring that coat anyway, Kim?" asked Ron. "It was not cold that night anyway."

"I wanted to hide anything that might embarrass me in front of Josh," replied Kim. "When we were at dinner, Shego made me do some embarrassing things and the soda I was drinking spilled on this dress. So, I ran into the bathroom and threw the coat on. I mean, if you were with me that night, instead of Josh, what would you do?"

"Well, I would have had us leave and take you back home to change your clothes," replied Ron. "Then we would have continued our date from there."

Kim then turned and looked out over the lake just across from them. She walked over and Ron followed.

"Kim, what is it?" Ron asked, noting Kim's expression. "Was it something I had said?"

"No, Ron," Kim said. "I was thinking about all you were doing for me tonight. The dinner, the dancing, _Titanic_, the greatest movie of all time and now hanging out at the park, I have a funny feeling that you want to say something to me that you have been hiding for a long time now."

Ron was now worried Kim may be on to him in regards to what he wanted to do. He wanted to pop the question and maybe the moment in front of the lake would be the right time to do so, but he wasn't sure when and how he would do it. At that moment, Kim continued to look out at the water when Ron's good and evil self's showed up.

"Tell her you hate her," said Ron's evil self, who had blue skin color like Ron's alter ego, Bad Boy. "Tell her she's not for you and that she belongs with that monkey, Josh."

"For shame, Ronald, I'm surprised at you," replied Ron's good self, who had Ron's normal skin color. "You know Kim is the right one for you and you are trying to rescue her from what she has been going through."

"Don't listen to that jackoff," said Ron's evil self. "You know Kim has been crying all night. This hasn't been like her. Why do you want to spend the rest of your life with a cry baby? You can find many beautiful women like Kim within a 100 mile radius.

"If you pass up this moment now," advised Ron's good self. "You'll despise yourself forever." Ron knew from what his good self said that now the time was right.

"I'm proud of you Ronald," said Ron's good self happily.

"You homo!" snarled Ron's evil self and both of them disappeared. Walking over to Kim, who was now sitting down on a bench, Ron cleared his throat and began his proposal plan.

"Kim," he began taking a deep breath. "We have been friends for a very long time now and I have wanted to do this for a while now." Kim immediately knew what was coming towards her. She looked to see that Ron was getting down on one knee.

"Wait a minute Ron," Kim gasped. "Are you saying what I think you are going to say?" Ron took out the ring box and showed Kim the diamond ring that was once her great grandmother's.

"Kimberly Anne Possible," Ron said. "Will you marry me after we graduate from college?" Kim's response did not take long at all. "YES!" she screamed and the two of them hugged with Kim bringing Ron onto the ground. They embraced for a good long while before breaking up.

"Ron," said Kim, tears of happiness beginning to show. "Everything you did tonight to cure my nightmares led to all of this?"

"Well, I wanted you to know that those nightmares you were having had to be gone before I could carry this out," Ron said, getting back up from the ground. "As long as we are together for eternity, you will never have any of those nightmares ever again."

Kim hugged Ron knowing that now he was going to be her future husband. Ron and Kim began to kiss passionately and they knew that they had to go somewhere private to share their passion for one another. They headed into an old park ranger's office and Ron shut the windows so that no one would see them. Continuing their passionate kiss, Ron unzipped the back of Kim's navy blue dress while she took off his jacket and unbuttoned the shirt of his blue tuxedo, sliding it off. Sliding the dress down to the floor, Kim slid off her sandals and Ron slid off his shoes and pants. Now, Kim was only in a white full slip and Ron was in his boxers and dress socks. Ron slid the straps of Kim's slip off and now she was only in a white bra and white panties as well as her stockings. That was as far as they went in celebrating their engagement in a private manner.

By the time they were fast asleep on the floor, the sun had already came up. Ron was the first to awaken and tapped Kim on the back of her neck.

"Kim," he whispered. "Wake up, its morning." Kim awoke from her night on the floor with a smile on her face.

"That was the best night's sleep I ever had," she said groggily. "I feel a lot better this morning thanks to you."

Ron smiled at this as he put his tuxedo back on. Kim got up and threw her white full slip back on as well as her navy blue dress. "Zip me up, Ron," said Kim. "We have to go." Ron zipped up her dress and they left the old ranger's office. The only thing different about them was that their hair was a mess and their clothes were somewhat dirty from being on the floor. Rufus, who had been watching from a tree above the office, gave them a thumbs up as they came out. They arrived back at Kim's house just before breakfast and Kim got off Ron's scooter and began to walk back to her house.

"Thanks for a wonderful night, Ron," Kim said. "I look forward to our future after college."

"Me too, Kim," replied Ron. "As long as we are together, you can never have nightmares of Warhok and Warmonga or any evil one ever again. Besides, we have four years to plan for our wedding, you know."

"Let's take it one day at a time," Kim smiled. "That's all we can do for now. I love you, Ron." She kissed him on the cheek and Ron kissed her back on her cheek.

"I love you back, Kim," Ron replied and Kim, still wearing her dirtied sleeveless navy blue dress walked back up to her house. As the door closed, Ron saw Kim's parents up from an upstairs window and Ron gave them a thumbs up. They gave him a thumbs up back and Ron pulled back from the driveway.

"Ron Stoppable," he said to himself. "You've done well." With that said, Ron pulled down the driveway and headed for home, knowing that Kim had been cured of her nightmares and that their future from here on in was set for now as fiancé and fiancée and soon they would get to their ultimate goal as husband and wife.


End file.
